Rebels:Shadows Of Lord Vader
by TWD Jacob 11
Summary: Revenge! As Darth Remnous Took Vader's Position As The Emperor's Apprentice, Vader's Death Impact Through The Force To The People Who Knew Him As Anakin Skywalker Felt It, Vader's Child;His Son Logan Has Broken Down And Now He Has A Deeper Edge Like His Father Had, He Will Exact His Revenge On The Man Who Killed His Father:Darth Remnous...


**Star Wars:Shadows Of Vader, I Do Not Own Star Wars Or Rebels neither Clone Wars. Clone Wars belongs to Lucasfilms,Star Wars Belongs To George Lucas And Rebels Belongs To Disney.**

**But I Own My OC**

**this is an alternative spinoff of Nighttrek's Star Wars story:the apprentice**

**chapter one:prologue **

* * *

**Year:19 BBY,Two Days After The Birth Of The Empire **

**Planet:Polis Massa **

**The Medical Droids Worked On Padme In An Operating Theater, While Obi-Wan And One Of The Medical Droids Entered An Observation Room Where Bail And Yoda Were Waiting.**

**"Medically, She Is Completely Healthy." The Medical Droid Told Them. "For Reasons We Can't Explain, We Are Losing Her."**

**Obi-Wan's Eyes Widen In Horror. "She's Dying?"**

**"We Don't Know Why, She Has Lost The Will To Live." The Medical Droid Said. "We Need To Operate Quickly If We Are To Save The Babies."**

**"Babies?" Bail Asked.**

**"She's Carrying Triplets." The Droid Said Simply.**

**"Save Them, We Must." Yoda Said. "They Are Our Last Hope."**

**Obi-Wan Was I The Operating Theater With Padme, He Took Her Hand Gently. "Don't Give Up, Padme."**

**Padme Winced In Pain As The Medical Droid Held A Male Baby. "It's A Boy..."**

**"Luke." Padme Said With A Faint Smile As She Struggled To Touch The Baby On The Forehead.**

**The Medical Droid Held Another Baby. "It's A Girl."**

**"Leia." Padme Said Smiling Weakly.**

**"And Another Boy." The Medical Droid Said.**

**"Logan..." Padme Said As Tears Of Joy Came Down Her Eyes.**

**Obi-Wan Leaned Over Padme And Softly Spoke To Her. "You Have Triplets, Padme They Need You... Hang On."**

**Padme Struggled To Breath. "I Can't..."**

**She Winced Again And Took Obi-Wan's Hand That Was Holding Anakin's Japor Snippet.**

**"Save Your Energy." Obi-Wan Said.**

**"Obi-Wan... There... Is Good In Him." Padme Said Looking At Obi-Wan Desperately. "I Know There Is... Still... Is"**

**Her Voice Trailed Off And She Died Leaving Her Three Children Crying For Their Mother.**

* * *

**Afterwards The Two Jedi And The Senator Were On Naboo, Where Padme Would Be Buried, On Her Beloved Planet.**

**"Pregnant, She Must Still Appear." Yoda Said. "Hidden, Safe, The Children Must Be Kept."**

**"We Must Take Them Somewhere The Sith Will Not Sense Their Presence." Obi-Wan Said Quietly.**

**"Split Up, They Should Be." Yoda Said.**

**"My Wife And I Will Take The Girl. We've Always Talked About Adopting A Baby Girl. She Will Be Loved With Us." Bail Said.**

**"And What Of The Boys?" Obi-Wan Asked.**

**"To Tatooine. To Their Family, Send Them." Yoda Said.**

**"I Will Take The Boys And Watch Over Them..." Obi-Wan Said.**

**A clone trooper disguised as a nurse went into the nursery and try to pick which baby to take with him, he grabbed the littlest and cutest baby boy with a soft bit of dark blonde hair on his head. **

**(He took )**

**then snuck out the nursery and out of the ship, he went to his starfighter and put the baby in a sling while sleeping as the clone readied for take off and flew the starfighter out of Naboo, jumping into hyperspace.**

* * *

Mustafar:19 BBY

**The ship came out of hyperspace, landed on the planet and the clone got out of the ship; carrying the baby boy in his arms and he went into the castle where Darth Vader lives.**

Vader just got out of his medical chamber and got on his suit and helmet, helping him to breathe with his respirator. The dark lord sees the trooper in the lobby of his castle and marched to the clone.

"Sir, this is your son Logan. operation:find the heir has been completed sir..." the clone said as he hands Logan to his father.

Vader held his infant son close and he felt like that he hadn't failed Padmé at all...

Vader vowed that one day that Logan will rule the Galaxy and will kill anyone who stands in his way.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST SPINOFF STORY...

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ?

NIGHTTREK WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**FEEL FREE TO FAVORITE AND COMMENT ABOUT IT..**

**ANYWAY MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALWAYS **

**SEE YOU IN CHAPTER TWO...**


End file.
